Gaming machines, such as video slot machines, video poker machines, and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent upon a number of factors, including the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine or the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. In a modem casino, gaming machines compete with traditional styles of gaming (such as roulette, craps, and sports betting) for the attention of the player.
Gaming machines traditionally have been developed for the play of such games as slots, poker, bingo, keno, and blackjack. These genres of gaming machines are well-known to the gaming public and have sizable markets of their own. Still, there are many players who will generally not play gaming machines, or who only play gaming machines in limited amounts. Such players may stay away from gaming machines for the reason that they believe the machines to be “fixed,” or destined to award small payoffs for wagers in comparison to other styles of gaming. Further, players may have grown attached to a certain style of gaming, such as sports betting or roulette, which is not accurately simulated by a gaming machine. In addition, traditional gaming machines only allow the player to wager on and interact with a limited amount of variables in an isolated interaction. Thus, gaming machines lack the appeal of interactions with real-world objects that other types of gaming allow.
A solution is needed, therefore, to address the foregoing disadvantages.